


You Promised Tomorrow

by hailynx



Series: Stealing Kisses and Affection [15]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proposing Mako-chan style to contrast Tying the Knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Free!.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

A dream haunts Makoto’s morning, leaving him to wonder if Haru remembers his childish promise.

 

“Haru,” Makoto calls while fiddling with the marker.

 

Haruka waits with his eyes on the marker. Eventually, Makoto lifts Haruka’s hand gently from the desk and steadily twirls the tip of the marker around his finger to bind him. Makoto expects a violent retort but receives a reminder instead.

 

“Tomorrow as well,” Makoto blinks in confusion and Haruka sighs, “You said that you’ll draw me one until you could afford the real thing, right?”

 

The girls squeal, “Just now, Nanase-kun proposed to Tachibana-kun, didn’t he?”

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> These two won't leave me alone so... shameless fluff?


End file.
